


Lighting Runs Through My Veins

by iamsuper_girl427



Series: The Comets in Her Eyes [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Christmas Party, F/M, Flash and Supergirl crossover, Fluffy, Torture, alota Karamel, kissing scene ;), meta human involved, mon-el and barry bromance, or should I say scene(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-03-23 23:33:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13798665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamsuper_girl427/pseuds/iamsuper_girl427
Summary: Kara throws a Christmas party but some things go wrong. Now its up to Mon-el to save the love of his life





	1. The lighting strikes

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is a bit short but enjoy!

 

            A loud knock reverberated off Kara’s apartment door.

“Coming!” Kara shouted. Her apartment was decked with red ribbons and candles. There was a big Christmas tree near the door decorated from top to bottom with cleverly placed ornaments, lights, and tinsel. She had been putting the finishing touches on the food when she heard the knock. The party didn’t start till 10 so who could that be? Kara curiously strode over to the door and quickly took off her glasses to see who it was. Her heart took a leap as she broke out a big smile. Opening the door, once again she saw Mon-el.

                                                                                                                               *

            “Hey, what are you doing here?” Kara said, opening the door wider to let Mon-el in. She was wearing dark jeans and a tight light blue off the shoulder top that was the color of the glistening comets she called eyes. He couldn’t help but smile.

            “I’m here for the Ch-Christ, Christmas party?” Mon-el said, trying to remember the name. Kara burst into giggles that sounded like chimes. “Uh yeah,” Mon-el said as he found himself laughing with Kara.

            “Well you’re about an hour early, but you can help me set up,” Mon-el looked around the glittering and festive room.

            “I’m pretty sure you already got that covered,” Mon-el said, inspecting the room. “You know Winn gave me a pamphlet on The Christmas but it was a bit excessive with the fat man.

            “Haha right I’ll explain it to you,” Kara said giggling. She showed Mon-el around.

            “Kara why do you have a leaf hanging on the ceiling?”

            “Oh, uh that is called mistletoe,” Kara was furiously blushing. She had noticed that her and Mon-el were very close but she didn’t want to back away. They would always subconsciously get closer when they were together. “It’s uh, for if two people are standing under it, they have to kiss,” They were so close that their chests were almost touching.

            “Huh, is that so.” Their speech turned into whispers and their lips were so close that Mon-el could feel Kara’s slight breath. Their lips locked onto each other’s and the moment was perfect as all the lights and aromas seemed to spin around and they were the only two still. The kiss was passionate and careful, Kara realized that Mon-el was letting her take lead, and he was following. His fingers laced through her golden curls, and Kara traced her finger down his back. The embrace was natural and comfortable. Kara loved it because she didn’t have to hold back her strength with him. With Alex or Eliza she had to hold back but Mon-el could take her strength, he could take her. His lips lightly grazed against Kara’s cheek, with light kisses. She let herself be taken away into another universe, where it was just them two. Mon-el let himself feel, he let himself embrace his feelings that were held dormant for far two long. He was careful to let Kara decide what to do, so it was more sincere, more real to him. Kara found herself smiling. She couldn’t breathe, but she loved it.

            Suddenly, the doorbell rang scaring both of them. Mon-el chuckled as Kara regrettably pulled away to answer the door. James and Winn came in bearing a cake and a wine bottle.

            “H-hey guys! Welcome, welcome,” Kara said smiling her bright smile while momentarily out of breath. She nervously fiddled with her glasses. Soon after Hank, Eliza, Alex, and Maggie arrived as well. Kara and Mon-el exchanged many glances and smiles during the party and Eliza couldn’t help but notice. Later, Eliza pulled Kara aside.

            “So, you and Mon-el?” Eliza said.        

            “Oh what, no! Well maybe,” Kara said and Eliza couldn’t help but laugh.

            “You two are cute and he seems good to you,” Kara smiled at her foster mother. Suddenly, Kara seemed a bit dizzy and her eyesight was getting blurry. She tried to focus on a single object, but it wasn’t working. Mon-el was watching her carefully on the other side of the room.

            “Honey, are you ok?”

            “Uh yeah I just need to s-sit down for a sec-“ Kara trailed off, grabbing the counter for support, her eyes full with confusion and dizziness. Mon-el was next to her in a flash, holding her shoulder for help.

A green gas filled the room. **Kryptonite**. Kara’s eyes burned as she crippled to the floor. Her skin was boiling and she felt like there was cotton in her head and lava flowing through her veins. The Kryptonite overpowered her senses; she couldn’t focus on anything with the pain. She tried to yell, or even gasp but nothing came out She heard her name multiple times from different people but she was too disoriented to figure out whom. She moaned giving her last attempt to keep her eyes open. She lost consciousness as she felt cold metal wrap around her arms. Everything went pitch black.

                                                                        *

            “KARA? KARA!” Mon-el yelled, not being able to feel her anymore. He could only imagine her pain right now; he had seen her before with the effects of kryptonite. He couldn’t feel her anywhere. His heart rate was quickening. He dropped to the floor, looking for any sign of her. He suddenly grabbed something, only to find her glasses broken on the floor. His heart dropped 10 stories. The gas caused him to see nothing but he had heard the others shouting for Kara too. A few seconds later, the gas cleared up and he saw everyone’s panicked faces. They all were standing on her charred floor, with a burnt-in symbol of a lightning bolt on it. Everyone looked to it with confusion, anger, or even shock.

            “Does anyone see her?” Hank said immediately snapping to action. He ran two fingers along the symbol. Everyone was franticly looking for her but nothing turned up. “We need to go back to the DEO,” He said getting into director mode.

            “But, but she couldn’t of just disappeared, not in the state she is in,” Winn said. Mon-el ran his fingers through his hair panicked. His hands were shaking and his heart seemed like it was going a mile a minute.

 

Mon-el looked at the time- 4:52 A.M. 6 hours since Kara had disappeared. He put his head in his hands. Oddly he was not tired, too worked up about the earlier events of the night and he still had some left over adrenalin. He thought about the kiss he and Kara had shared. It felt like time had stopped and they were the only two people in the universe; Mon-el didn’t want that to be the last time. He kept reassuring himself on Kara’s survival, she was tough, the toughest person he had ever met, and she would find her way back home. She always does.

                                                                                    *

            The first thing Kara saw was the dim light over her. The floor of the cell was cold and the air around her was dry. She found herself violently shivering and forced a stop. When she sat up, something heavy was weighing her down. A metal collar was around her neck and connected to the ground by chains, her hands and feet were also chained. Raw anger boiled up inside her and she tried, and tried, and tried, to break out of the cuffs but they were made out of nth metal. Defeated, she sat down in the darkness exhausted and freezing, still experiencing the side effects of the kryptonite. She focused on her breathing, as rugged as it was, and looked for a way out. She knew her friends would be looking for her, wherever she was. She wanted Mon-el. She missed him. She wanted him to come and save her, and only him. She wanted him to be her knight in shining armor. She closed her eyes, trying to warm her self up, and to try to take deeper, longer breaths.

Suddenly, a loud clapping noise came out from the dark. A fairly large man with a dark yellow and black suit with a black mask entered the room.

“Bravo, bravo Supergirl, although I can’t say I’m impressed,” The man said, his voice altered.

“And what are you supposed to be?” Kara answered, not amused. A deep chuckle rumbled out of him.

“You’re funny, but I would watch your tone little lady,” He slid out a glowing green sword from his sheath causing Kara to stagger back. “I am Zeus, and I am afraid there is only room for one god,” He opened her cell door and she fell to her knees. She still tried her best to look at him with no fear. The glow was making her dizzy but she ignored it.

“If you think killing me is going to give you some sort of power-“Kara said defiantly, not showing how terrified she was.

“See, that’s where you’re wrong, this city is going to worship me one way or another. And I’m not going to kill you, yet. I’m going to show National City that I have defeated a god, and then they will have no choice but to bow to me. Humans will always need someone to follow.”

“Wow, I didn’t think someone could b-be so naïve.” Kara said, losing her breath.

“Well I wish you’d have the chance to see but unfortunately, you’d be too… busy,” The man in the mask trailed the sword against Kara’s cheekbone cutting it and blood poured down her face.

                                                                                                                                *

 


	2. Zeus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is pretty crappy and short but its giving the story more of a plot

 

            “Winn where are we with locating her?” Alex said pacing up and down the length of his desk. Mon-el was in the chair next to Winn.

            “No, nope I got nothing! This guy is good.”

            “Ah gods,” Mon-el sighed tilting his head back into his chair. He squeezed his eyes shut. He tried to focus on something else, anything else but every time he closed his eyes he saw Kara, and the feeling he got when she suddenly disappeared from his arms, right in front of him! He was angrier with himself then anything. He wanted to scream at the top of his lungs, He wanted to punch something, anything. One thing he knew for certain, **he** was going to be the one who saves Kara, and no one else.

Suddenly, a blue portal appeared in the middle of the room. Guards trained their guns onto it. Mon-el whipped his head around. Then, out came The Flash, or otherwise known as Barry Allen, Cisco Ramon, and Caitlyn Snow. Barry zipped in with his bright red suit and orange lightning trailing him.

            “Heeeeeey guys!” Barry said coming to a stop and flashing a toothy grin. “Whoa why the doom n’ gloom?”

            “The flash?” Hank said, walking over to greet them. “How can we help you?”

            “Mr. Henshaw, so good to see you!” Caitlyn said holding her hand out to greet him.

            “Jeez is this a nice setup!” Cisco said, commenting on the computers. He ran a finger along the desktop.

            “Right!” Winn said.

            “Well, how can we help you Mr. Allen? Hank said.

            “We uh tracked a meta-human here to your Earth, he broke into S.T.A.R. Labs and went through our portal,” Barry said “He was stroke by lightning too but not as direct as I was, the lightning mixed with different chemicals for him so he can actually control lightning,” At this, Mon-el perked up in his chair.

            “Wait, did you say lightning? Mon-el said.

            “Oh yeah, he calls himself ‘Zeus’, pretty self-absorbed huh,” Cisco said.

            “The lightning bolt on Kara’s floor!” Winn said.

            “Wait what?” Barry asked concerned. “ Speaking of Kara, where is she?” Everyone went silent and looked down.

            “She was kidnapped, and we’ve been trying to find her for about 9 hours,” Mon-el said. Everyone looked at him with surprise. He was too worked up to care.

            “Oh my gosh how,” Caitlyn said. Alex filled them on what had happened.

            Suddenly, all the screens of the DEO went static, and them in cut to a dark room with Kara in the middle chained to the floor. She had a chain locked around her neck, wrists, and legs. Mon-el eyes lit up just seeing her alive but he became furious when he saw the chains. She was standing firmly and her eyes were set on the person behind the camera. His lips pressed together in anger.

            “Trace the signal,” Hank said not taking his eyes off the screen

            “On it,” Cisco and Winn said together and both pulling into chairs and furiously typing on the keyboards. Kara stood in the center of a cell. Her face was stern and brave. She tried her best not to look scared but only Mon-el could see how terrified she really was. She had several red stains and gashes on her body. Half of her tight suit was torn and showing blue and purple bruise. There was still blood dripping down her cheek and there was a huge gash on the side of her forehead that was newly gushing blood. Mon-el wanted to find the person who did this, rage was boiling up inside him like a volcano. His knuckles were white from gripping the chair so hard.

            “To all of National City, I have here the glorious, _Supergirl_. The person that you all look up to is in chains, my chains. You may think she is a god, but everyone, even gods, has their weaknesses,” Zeus came out from behind the camera. He held up the kryptonite sword to her face. Pure full-blown rage was blasting through him. He saw her eyes filled with pain and anger. She tried her best not to show any signs of weakness, but she couldn’t help wincing and quickening her breath. “I will show you all I am the real god, whereas this girl who parades around boasting this ignorant symbol is simply one of my subjects and you WILL bow down to me,” He put the kryptonite under her chin and forced her head up.

            “Go to hell,” She said with anger but only Mon-el could hear the pain in her voice. He chuckled, and the sword cut deep along her back. Kara’s back arched and she took in a deep breath but she refused to show any other sign of pain.

            “I’ve already been there sweetheart,” The emerald sword raised, and the video cut off.

                                                                     *

            Every face in the room was either contorted with anger, surprise, or denial. Mon-el felt like he couldn’t breath. Like his heart was being squeezed. NO. That can’t be it. She is stronger than that, stronger than everyone in this room. His fingernails were digging into his hands. She had to survive. He kept telling himself she was fine, she was okay, but he couldn’t believe himself if he tried.

            Hank was the first one to break away.

            “Winn!” Hank yelled.

            “Dammit I got nothing!” Winn said, putting his head into his hands.

            “Cisco, come on do you have anything?” Barry asked, his voice desperate.

            “I… think… I… have…something,” Cisco said as he clacked his keys. “AH the video feed is coming from the warehouse at 4th and Cornwell!”

            Mon-el immediately stood up, ”Then what are we waiting for?”

           

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you enjoyed! comment below and tell me what you think and what I should change 
> 
> peace :)


	3. Anger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mon-el deals with his anger, his desperation, as they look for kara

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! Thanks to all the people who left Kudos and comments, I really appreciate it! Sorry I haven't posted in so long, i was on spring break and i had a minor case of writers block but its over now so enjoy chapter 3!

            Mon-el lead a team of Alex, Hank, Barry, Cisco, and Caitlyn into the warehouse. The entrance was boarded up with old nails and wood. Many of the windows were also either broken or boarded up. There was tons of graffiti on the walls and a lot of the metal frames and doors were a brownish orange color from the years of rust. It was a big warehouse with not many windows. There was no light coming from inside the warehouse. The team cautiously walked towards the warehouse. When they got towards the door, Mon-el kicked it down, and they all rushed in with their flashlights. The warehouse was littered from top to bottom with trash and dust. You could barely see the floor. Mon-el and Barry took the eastside, Alex and Caitlyn took the west, and Cisco and Hank took the south.

            Mon-el and Barry quietly inched down the corridor that greeted them at the top of the stairs. They suddenly saw a faint green glow coming from a room at the end of the hall. Mon-el had a wave of relief surge through him as he almost ran down the hall with Barry following

            “Wait Mon-el!” Barry whispered, but Mon-el didn’t think of stopping. They both reached the room but only to be greeted by a small black device in the center slowly ticking. Suddenly, a huge ball of fire erupted from the small black object.

**A bomb.**

Barry jumped to action. The whole world slowed around him as he ran against time to get his teammates out. In a second, the team was suddenly outside the warehouse, watching it blow up in front of their very eyes.

“It was a trap!” Barry said, out of breath. Mon-el’s eyes were wide.

            “UGH dammit!” Alex almost screamed. Mon-el was at the point of breaking. Why couldn’t he just do this simple task? He noticed he was actually exhausted. He didn’t care. He wasn’t going to rest until he found Kara, if he even does. In frustration, he kicked a large piece of debris that went all the way across the field behind the warehouse.

            Back at the DEO, people were on computers furiously typing, still trying to find the hero. Barry was out in the city searching block-by-block. Mon-el was in the training room, basically destroying it. Sand fell over his shoulders as he let all his anger on the poor punching bag that was his victim. The bag was specially made for him and Kara, so imagine his amusement when it broke. He wasn’t surprised. He tried to keep his thoughts suppressed in his mind, for he feared it would bring out a dark side of him. He wanted to do things, unspeakable things to this coward of a man. But instead, he just kept punching, kept hitting, kept destroying, until his body forced him to take a break.

             He sat on the training room floor, his head against the wall, panting. He thought of the comets, it was the only thing keeping him sane right now. a single tear silently escaped his eye. He didn't know why he was crying. She was strong, she was brave, she would survive. She had saved his life so many times, why couldn’t he save her just this one time from a fraud. Since this “Zeus” had the fucking nerve to even touch her, he would get what was coming to him. Mon-el realized his dark feelings were coming back up so he tried to think of good moments like the beautiful kiss he shared with her only a day before. It was real, not fake like the half-ass drunken kisses he shared with random girls at the bars. It was passionate, sparks were flying, and he was surprised they hadn’t blown a fuse. He became enveloped in his thoughts.

                                                            *

     She woke groggily, noticing the burning in her side; she knew she was bleeding out. Her captor had made sure the room was closed off into the darkness, so she couldn’t regenerate as quickly as she usually does. She felt on fire, as there were bruises and gashes tattering her body. Why wasn’t anyone coming for her? Should she have been relying on anyone anymore? It had felt like she was in pain for weeks, although she didn’t know exactly how long she had been in this cold hard cell. She struggled forcing herself to stand. She focused on her breathing, in. out. in. out. Using the wall for support, she stood. She felt the hot trickle of blood somewhere but ignored it. She went to the nth metal bars, she knew she would be able to do anything, but she couldn’t just layback. She forced her consciousness as she screamed for help.

A long while later, Barry walked into the room. Mon-el immediately sat up as he waited for new news.

“Anything new?” Mon-el said.

“Nah, sorry man, but we think you should go back to your apartment, and get some rest.” Barry said, noticing the debris and sand everywhere.

“I’m not resting until we find Kara.”

“Hey, trust me I get that, but you can’t help Kara if your exhausted.” Barry did have a point. Mon-el agreed, and went to one of the cots in the DEO locker room. He wasn’t surprised when he saw other people in cots getting sleep too.

               Mon-el woke up at 12 AM. He felt way better than he did before. He went out to get coffee, if there was anything open then. He walked down the street that accompanied the DEO and a couple blocks down, Noonan’s. To his comfort, it was still open. He walked down to the illuminated store, when suddenly; he felt a hand clamp down on his shoulder. He spun around in his fighting stance, but all that was there was a piece of paper fluttering down to the ground. He picked it up, and searched the alley but there was no one there but him.

"Meet me at 12th and Connorway, come alone." 

                   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hoped you liked this cruddy chapter! leave comments and tell me what you think.


	4. Times like these

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mon-el receives a mysterious note from a mysterious person. Who could they be and what could their relation be to Zeus?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! I haven't posted in forever! I've been caught up with finals and you know how that goes. Thanks to all the people who left comments and Kudos, Love you guys!!! Anyway I hope you like this.

Meet me at 12th and Connorway, come alone. If anyone is with you she dies, nice and slow.

Mon-el balled up the letter in his fist. Anger took him over. He went, almost ran, to the location.He cautiously walked over to the column of the bridge towering over him. The winter snowflakes kissed his skin and misted over his vision as he looked around the odd place and investigated the slightest sound or movement. He stayed there for at least 30 minutes until a hooded figure approached him. He kept his stance into a ready to spring into action when needed.

“Who are you?” Mon-el asked, eyeing the figure up and down.

“I’m a friend. And I’m here to help you Mon-el,” a husky voice came out.

“ How do you know my name? And if your a friend, why did you threaten her?”

“Well, I had to have assurance you’d come. And like I said, i’m a friend,” The hooded man slowly drew his hood down, revealing a man with dark green eyes, angled cheekbones, and a square jaw. He was maybe a few years older than Mon-el. “I’m from earth-1. I’ve been tracking Zeus for a while now, and I think I can help you save Supergirl.” Mon-el’s eyes narrowed, thinking about whether to trust this guy or not. He could’ve been working for Zeus, or he could be someone who could genuinely help him. Mon-el took him to the DEO, he decided it was not his decision to trust him or not. 

Mon-el took the guy, who he didn’t even know his name, to the DEO where Barry met him at the door. 

“And who is this?” Barry said, eyeing Mon-el cautiously.

“He met me about an hour ago, he claims he can help Supergirl and that he’s from your Earth,” Barry raised an eyebrow at that. 

“Huh.” Barry said, eyeing the peculiar man. They waited until the whole team was with them, until he explained himself.

“I’m Jacob Williams, and ‘Zeus’ is my brother,” They all raised their eyebrows in surprise. “His real name is Mason Williams. We were both in the military on Earth-1. He has post-traumatic stress disorder. We had just come back from Iraq when the particle accelerator exploded. I don’t know what exactly happened, all I know is that he was electrocuted that night and he was in a coma for 9 months. I think he tried to kill him self, but I could never confirm it. When he awoke, I was the first to know about his powers. He became crazy, and power driven from his abilities. He started envisioning crazy ideas and ways he could become a god. He started staying up late, researching and plotting. He needed to make sure that no one could oppose him. Then, to make matters worse, he started researching other earths and theories. I don’t even know where he got these ideas. He started following and watching the flash and his team at Star Labs. He somehow found out about Supergirl and went after her. He asked me to join and told me his plans, but I refused. After he left I followed him, in hopes of warning you guys. I guess I’m too late.”

“Do you know anywhere he might be? Or any weaknesses? I know he’s your brother but—.” Hank said. 

“—No, he’s not my brother anymore, he’s gone crazy. I know where he is though, and I have a few ideas about what we could use against him.” Mon-el’s eyes lit up, his hopes were creeping back. He would stop at nothing to get her back. “The first thing I did when I got to this earth is track him. You may have already looked for increased electricity, the continuous flow of electrons. But what Mason conducts is pure lightning, which means you’d be looking for—.”

“—Static,” Cisco said, catching up.

“Exactly, and I found him at an abandoned prison, in Auburn city.” 

“ How do we know your not double crossing us, or working with Zeus?” Mon-el said, still sensitive from the last trap they had just walked into like idiots.

“Because I need to put a stop to him, and you guys are my only hope of doing that.” Hank stayed in deep concentration for a moment, while everyone awaited his call.   
“Ok, we’ll look into this,” Hank’s voice became grave and his eyes hardened and glinted red, making him look terrifying. “But if you so much as think of double crossing us, you are seriously going to regret it pal.” Mon-el shot Jacob a yeah-he-means-it-so-don’t-fuck-it-up-or-else-I-will-severily-injure-you look and they started making a plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I hope you liked this chapter!I dont know what the hell im doing with all the science stuff but I dont do research for fics. Well happy easter and follow this story for the next chapter soon! please leave comments and tell me what you think. Criticism is highly appreciated!
> 
> byeeeeeee


	5. Authors Note

Hey guys! those of you who have been following this story or waiting for an update, I am truly sorry for the wait. I haven't posted in a couple of months and that was not my goal at all. I am NOT ending this story, I will continue it but its gonna take just a bit more time. I had finished the story on my laptop but I forgot it on the top of my car, and it got smashed :( . Unfortunately, I lost all my documents on it. I AM going to continue this story but its gonna take a bit of time. I've been working on a another fic so I will upload that soon as well. 

Byeeeeeeeeee ;)

**Author's Note:**

> I know its weird how from the party she was wearing casual clothes and then in the cell she was suddenly in her supergirl suit but I don't know how to explain that so just go with it please.
> 
>  
> 
> ~The boy saw the comets, and he felt as though his life had meaning  
> -OTH


End file.
